


titian konstelasi di atas samudra

by rurikawa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Relationship Study, fic impuls lainnya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurikawa/pseuds/rurikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin, Eren, dan jarak yang terselip dalam kibasan pedang dan sepatu yang berderit dan imajinasi akan ombak-ombak yang berkejaran.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Armin memandang Eren sibuk menyantap daging asap – bunyi gigi saling bertemu dan mengoyak dengan malas, iris hijau bersinau seperti ditetesi embun, kuku-kuku yang ditimpa cinta cahaya – dan selintas pikirannya mengatakan, kau titik tercerah dalam hidupku.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. doa setelah menatap orang makan

**Author's Note:**

> shingeki no kyojin adalah karya hajime isayama. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> jam setengah satu malam dan saya stres soal matematika dan mulai menggalau soal apapun karena tengah malam adalah masa menggalau. selamanya dan semesta dan konstelasi adalah kata-kata favorit saya jadi ya tiba-tiba aja jari ngetik fic yang terpusat pada kata selamanya. anggap saja saya memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengekspansi arsip eremin indonesia (shipper kesepian uhuk)
> 
> judul mungkin diubah idk

Armin memandang Eren sibuk menyantap daging asap – bunyi gigi saling bertemu dan mengoyak dengan malas, iris hijau bersinau seperti ditetesi embun, kuku-kuku yang ditimpa cinta cahaya – dan selintas pikirannya mengatakan, _kau titik tercerah dalam hidupku_. Menambahkan doa di akhir masa Eren memakan dagingnya, _tetaplah hidup. Demi dewi-dewi, tetaplah hidup._

Eren mengangkat pandangannya, pipi menggembung sebelum mengempis seiring jakunnya bergerak dan makanannya meluncur ke dalam lambung, dan Armin menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan.

“Kenapa, Eren?” tanya Armin. “Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?”

“Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu,” katanya sebelum mengusap mulutnya. Minyaknya sekarang berpindah dari bawah bibir ke bidang ibu jari. “Kau memberiku senyuman aneh.”

Armin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia menaruh dagunya di atas telapak tangan, dapat merasakan keringat dan dingin yang merambat di kulitnya. “Seberapa aneh?”

“Super aneh. Seperti ini.” Eren menaruh dua jari di masing-masing sudut bibir, mengimitasi senyum yang ia lihat di wajah Armin sebelumnya, yang memang super aneh. Perpaduan bahagia dan melankolis dalam satu kurva. “Hal rumit apalagi yang kaupikirkan?”

“Hanya memikirkan cara untuk hidup lebih lama,” jawab Armin.

“Oh,” gumam Eren. “Itu rumit.”

Keheningan datang menyusuri ruang di atas meja makan. Gigi-gigi kembali menarik dan melumat lapisan-lapisan daging yang amatlah lezat. Jari-jari Armin yang mengetuk meja secara bergantian menguraikan doa-doanya ke udara

_Tetaplah hidup. Kalau saja ia mencapai laut, semoga ia menganggapnya berharga layaknya nyawa manusia. Kalau saja ia mencapai laut, semoga aku berada di sampingnya. Kalau saja ia mencapai laut sendirian, sebutlah namaku seiring kakimu berjalan ke hamparan keasingan._

_Aku berdoa untukmu selama-lamanya._


	2. setelah menemukan laut dalam buku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kemampuan menulisku makin berkarat welp. sorry.

“Eren,” panggil Armin. Eren membalikkan badannya, menemukan Armin masih berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan buku raksasanya ke tanah, berkeringat dan banyak mendesah. Memutuskan untuk membantu sahabatnya, ia menghampiri Armin dan mengambil buku itu dari rangkulannya. “Uh, maafkan aku. Hanya saja—“ ia menarik napas panjang “—aku tidak punya banyak tenaga sepertimu.”

“Kita bisa berolahraga bersama-sama. Mikasa sangat ahli dalam hal itu,” jawab Eren, menatap garis-garis yang terbentuk dari banyaknya helai kertas yang ditumpuk. Mengingatkannya pada garis-garis kerut yang muncul di lengan baju ibunya ketika ia menekukkan siku. Mengingatkannya pada garis-garis yang diukir ayahnya setiap bulan di satu tiang rumah untuk mengukur tingginya.

“ _Yeah_ , dia kuat,” balas Armin, menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menjalin jari-jarinya di belakang punggung dan matanya menerawang ke langit. “Ngomong-ngomong soal Mikasa, apa kita tidak akan memberitahu Mikasa tentang… itu? Aku merasa aneh tidak melibatkan Mikasa dalam hal ini.”

“Kalau begitu seharusnya kau juga memanggil Mikasa,” kata Eren. Mereka berbelok. Eren melihat suatu rumah dengan atap bocor. Tiga blok lagi dan mereka akan melihat kakek Armin dan topi jeraminya yang begitu familiar.

Armin mengusap dagunya. “Aku tidak tahu apakah Mikasa menyukai hal ini.”

“Mikasa menyukai segala hal yang kau ceritakan padanya,” ucap Eren. Setiap kali Armin datang untuk membagi kisah baru yang ia temukan, Mikasa akan menyelimuti dirinya dan memasang telinga. Eren terkadang menginterupsi aliran kata yang diucapkan Armin, ingin tahu apa artinya dan seperti apa bentuknya, dan wajah Eren terlalu sering menerima bantal dari Mikasa. Memohonnya untuk menutup mulut dan tidak membukanya sampai Armin berkata _inilah akhirnya_.

“Tapi, aku yakin dia tidak akan menyetujui keputusan kita untuk berusaha melihat dunia di seberang dinding,” kata Armin sambil memasang kancingnya yang terlepas. Kini mereka telah melewati perempatan yang ditandai dengan pohon yang baru ditebang tiga hari lalu. Satu blok lagi.

“Jika kita memang menemukan laut nantinya, kita harus memperlihatkannya pada Mikasa di hari ulang tahunnya. Sampai saat itu, ini bisa menjadi rahasia kita berdua,” usul Eren, memandang mata dan mulut Armin melebar pada saat yang bersamaan.

“Itu ide yang brilian, Eren. Kau menakjubkan! _Wow._ ” puji Armin. Eren akan mengusap bagian belakang lehernya jika saja ia tidak memegang buku raksasa itu. Armin pun menyunggingkan senyum lebar. “Jadi, rahasia sampai kita menemukan laut?”

“Sampai kita menemukan laut,” janji Eren, melihat lekukan punggung kakek Armin di kejauhan, dan ia bersumpah akan menepatinya.


End file.
